Moments de vie divine
by Themis480
Summary: Parce qu'entre les crises de jalousie d'Héra, les bourdes de Zeus et les chants d'Apollon, la vie n'est pas de tout repos sur l'Olympe ! Recueil d'OS.
1. OS1: Jalousie

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bonjour ! Voici ma première publication sur le site, et par la même occasion, ma première sur la mythologie grecque.

Le présent recueil met en scène les divinités olympiennes, à savoir:

Zeus, Héra, Apollon, Artémis, Arès, Héphaïstos, Aphrodite, Dionysos, Hermès, Poséidon, Athéna et Hadès. Ce sont là les douze principaux, mais je fais aussi intervenir Déméter et Hestia, qui habitent aussi sur l'Olympe.

Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Premier OS: Jalousie_

Artémis avait été, pendant un bon moment, jalouse de son frère.

Son merveilleux, adorable petit frère, le brillant Apollon, le Soleil lui-même, qui éclairait et réchauffait tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui. Et Artémis ne faisait pas exception; mais elle n'était que la Lune, pâle reflet du Soleil dans la nuit.

Alors oui, elle avait été terriblement jalouse. Parce que c'était un homme, et malgré son vœu de rester éternellement vierge, la déesse ne pourrait jamais changer son sexe. C'était comme ça. Même chez les dieux, les hommes avaient plus de valeur.

C'était donc lui, son frère jumeau, que leur père Zeus écoutait lors des conseils sur l'Olympe. C'était lui que tout le monde préférait avoir à sa table, car il était le plus cultivé des dieux - n'était-il pas, après tout, divinité de la poésie ? C'était lui que les mortels priaient pour la fin de la peste ou pour guérir leurs blessures - alors que, bon sang de bon sang, elle aussi avait des dons de guérison et de médecine ! Après tout, c'était elle qui avait fait accoucher leur mère, Léto, juste après sa naissance, pour mettre Apollon au monde !

Elle lui en avait voulu, même si ce n'était pas de la faute de son jumeau. Mais vraiment, elle en avait marre que tout le monde la considère simplement comme "la jumelle d'Apollon, le dieu solaire, le dieu de la poésie et des arts. Mais si, la petite sauvageonne, là, avec son arc". Elle était Artémis, fille de Zeus et de Léto, chasseresse hors pair, et en plus elle avait tout un cortège de nymphes à ses pieds, qui chassaient tout aussi bien qu'elle ! Ce n'étaient pas ces imbéciles de Muses (qui s'amusaient à tourner autour d'Apollon comme des vautours affamés) qui allaient prendre arcs et flèches pour chasser dans la forêt, ça, c'était sûr !

Le pauvre Apollon n'avait pas vraiment compris la haine de sa jumelle. Pour lui, il était bien naturel qu'il attire la lumière et la gloire, puisqu'il était la lumière elle-même.

A ces mots, Artémis avait bien failli lui envoyer une flèche dans la gorge, mais bon, dans sa grande bonté, elle s'était abstenue. Apollon et elle étaient, après tout, les seuls jumeaux de l'Olympe, et leur complicité faisait souvent envie. Heureusement pour lui, le dieu des arts avait finalement pu trouver les mots pour réconforter sa sœur:

« Tu sais, Artémis, sans toi, je ne pourrais même pas exister. Tu es la nuit, je suis le jour. L'un sans l'autre, nous ne sommes rien ».

Puis elle avait réalisé. Oui, après tout, tant pis ! Tant pis si c'était Apollon qui avait toute la gloire, toute la lumière, et même la préférence de leur père et des mortels.

Car Artémis avait bien plus, finalement. La nuit était sienne. La Lune aussi.

Apollon pouvait garder le Soleil.

Artémis en avait des milliers.


	2. OS2: Réception

**Note de l'auteur:**

Le deuxième OS, que j'ai essayé de rendre un peu plus "humain", plus humoristique aussi. Centré sur Artémis, encore une fois.

Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

Bonne lecture ! 

_Réception_

« Encore un peu de nectar, mademoiselle ? »

Artémis grogna en guise de réponse, avant de se resservir elle-même un verre. Un peu penaud, le serveur qui l'avait abordée partit en vitesse.

Certes, son comportement n'était pas très digne d'une déesse, mais bon sang, Artémis haïssait les réceptions ! Quelle drôle d'idée de la part de Héra que d'en organiser une ! Levant pour la énième fois les yeux au ciel, elle se remémora le jour où la reine de l'Olympe avait annoncé son intention d'inviter des divinités pour une fête.

« C'est une superbe idée ! »

Ça, c'était bien une réponse d'Aphrodite. Dès qu'il s'agissait de réceptions, de bals, de dîners, ou de tout événement public, elle était partante. Surtout si ces événements impliquaient des hommes.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, les réceptions, c'est l'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres et de tisser des liens. »

Bien sûr, Déméter n'allait pas contre la volonté d'Héra. Après tout, c'était elle la chef des dieux et déesses, et il n'y avait que Zeus qui était assez têtu (ou stupide ?) pour ne pas respecter les décisions de sa femme.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Rapprocher les peuples permettra peut-être un climat plus... apaisé. »

Une réponse claire, nette et simple de la part d'Athéna, qui voyait bien sûr en premier l'aspect stratégique d'une telle réception.

« Je pourrais aider à l'organisation, si tu veux, Héra ! »

Classique, de la part de Hestia, la déesse du foyer, toujours souriante et volontaire pour aider les autres.

Les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers elle, la déesse lunaire.

« Euh... Je suis obligée de venir ? »

Héra lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier, Athéna avait levé les yeux au ciel, Aphrodite avait poussé une exclamation horrifiée. Déméter et Hestia, elles, lui adressaient un sourire mi- amusé, mi- exaspéré.

« Enfin, Artémis », avait déclaré la reine des dieux, « bien sûr que tu dois venir, tu es une déesse Olympienne après tout ! Ton absence ferait tâche ! »

Ah. Bon. Face à cet argument implacable - et aussi pour éviter une dispute qui mettrait l'Olympe sans dessus-dessous - Artémis avait accepté de faire une apparition à ladite réception.

Mais quand Héra l'avait vue arriver un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle l'avait si bien collée puis manipulée que maintenant, la déesse de la chasse était obligée de rester plus longtemps que prévu.

Misère.

« Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous cette dan...

- Non. »

Une réponse implacable et qui n'ouvrait pas à la discussion. Le malheureux éconduit repartit sans demander son reste.

« Dis donc, Artémis, comptes-tu éconduire tous les beaux jeunes hommes ici présents ? »

La chasseresse se retourna vers Déméter.

« Oui, et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi toutes les divinités, infernales, olympiennes, secondaires, ont été invitées à cette réception, sauf nos dieux Olympiens », lui dit-elle.

« Tu sais bien pourquoi. Héra ne voulait pas qu'une bagarre soit déclenchée par nos Ô combien délicats camarades masculins », intervint Aphrodite, qui avait momentanément quitté sa petite cour d'admirateurs. « Après tout, quand on les lâche, ils peuvent être vraiment sauvages », ajouta-t-elle.

« Oui enfin, j'ai entendu dire que la sauvagerie d'Arès n'était pas pour te déplaire », sourit Déméter. Son sourire se changea en un rire discret lorsqu'elle vit Aphrodite prendre une belle teinte grenat.

« En tout cas », tenta Aphrodite, « tu ne devrais pas tous les éconduire, Artémis. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des hommes très gentils dans cette foule. Et Héra ne sera pas contente si on ne... Comment a-t-elle dit ? Ah oui, "si on ne fait pas des efforts pour resserrer les liens entre les différentes divinités", c'est ça ».

« Tu veux dire qu'elle veut qu'on raccommode des liens inexistants », répliqua Artémis en levant les yeux au ciel - encore.

« Tu es bien sévère, Artémis », dit Hestia, qui s'était discrètement joint à la discussion. « Depuis toujours toutes les divinités sont en lien plus ou moins direct. Tu devrais le savoir, tu fréquentes en permanence des nymphes et des divinités sylvestres ».

Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque - même douce - de la sage Hestia, Artémis ne sut que répondre et émit de nouveau un grognement qui n'engageait à rien.

« Oui enfin... Regardez Athéna, elle ne danse avec personne non plus, et pourtant vous lui fichez la paix ! » dit Artémis, dans une piètre tentative d'échappatoire.

« Oui, enfin, au moins, elle y met les formes... » Railla Aphrodite.

En effet, la déesse de la stratégie guerrière était bien plus diplomate que celle de la chasse. A chaque demande importune, elle se contentait d'un doux sourire et d'un refus poli. En l'observant, Artémis admit qu'elle avait peut-être exagéré en repoussant chaque demande de manière un peu violente. Ceci dit, elle s'était calmé depuis le début de la soirée, où elle avait failli égorger un homme qui avait trop lorgné sur son décolleté, pourtant pas si plongeant que ça.

« Si au moins on avait les autres avec nous ! Dionysos nous ferait du meilleur nectar, Hermès nous ressortirait les perles des courriers perdus et Apollon nous chanterait un petit air... » Se plaint Artémis.

« Tu sais bien comment ça a fini la dernière fois... » Soupira Déméter.

Oh, ça oui, elle s'en souvenait, ça avait été mémorable. Le nectar était absolument divin (merci, Dionysos !), Apollon chantait accompagné de sa lyre et Hermès faisait le boute-en-train. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux et tout le monde était ravi de sa soirée.

Jusqu'au moment où Arès et Héphaïstos s'étaient battu pour les beaux yeux d'Aphrodite. C'était parti en cacahuète. Arès avait déclenché la bagarre en défiant Héphaïstos. Zeus, pour les calmer, avait voulu utiliser la manière forte avec plein d'éclairs et d'éclats de voix. Ce qui avait, bien sûr, rajouté du bazar. Or, Héra ne pouvait PAS supporter qu'il y ait du bazar dans une réception, fut-elle privée; elle avait voulu calmer son mari qui l'avait plus ou moins remballée. Héra s'était alors fâchée et avait déclenché une tempête dans l'immense salle de réception de l'Olympe. La tempête avait fait s'envoler Hermès, puis Apollon; et Artémis, qui avait peut-être un peu trop bu ce soir-là, avait voulu calmer Arès et Héphaïstos en leur plantant des flèches un peu partout dans le corps. Généralement, ça calme.

Mais elle avait eu le malheur de trébucher sur le gâteau préparé avec amour par Hestia. Ledit gâteau avait fini quelques mètres plus loin, totalement fichu. La douce Hestia s'était mise dans une colère noire - et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Bref, tout ce tintouin s'était terminé uniquement parce qu'Athéna avait eu le bon sens d'assommer tout le monde à coups de boucliers.

Depuis ce jour, les fêtes réunissant les Olympiens étaient rares.

« Mademoiselle, puis-je ? »

Les souvenirs d'Artémis furent interrompus par la demande d'un jeune homme. Encore une invitation à danser. En se forçant à sourire, la déesse Vierge s'apprêta à le congédier poliment lorsqu'Aphrodite la poussa contre le jeune homme:

« Bien sûr, elle accepte ! »

En grommelant, Artémis se promit d'infliger mille tortures à la déesse de l'amour dès que toute cette farce serait terminée.

La danse commença, et la déesse se surprit à découvrir qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

« Vous dansez très b... » Tenta de la complimenter son cavalier.

« Je vous l'empreinte mon brave, veuillez m'excuser », intervint une autre voix masculine.

Et avant d'avoir pu dire "Ouf !", la fille de Zeus se retrouva avec un autre cavalier. Elle s'apprêtait à l'enguirlander (franchement, elle n'était pas une greluche que tout le monde pouvait se partager !), lorsqu'elle reconnut deux yeux bleus ciel.

Elle pouffa de rire.

« Enfin, Apollon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je me suis déguisé pour échapper à la surveillance d'Héra », répondit le dieu des oracles, « mais tant que je ne déclenche pas de bagarre, je pense que ça devrait aller. Tu es magnifique », ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux, bleus-gris, de sa sœur.

Sa sœur qui sourit au compliment.

« Merci, frangin. »

Finalement, cette réception n'était pas si mal.


	3. OS3: Callisto

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le troisième OS ! Il est un peu plus grave que le précédent, et toujours du point de vue d'Artémis (vous l'aurez compris, c'est ma petite préférée !). Pour les prochains, je varierai un peu, promis !

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis dans un commentaire, ou même à me faire des suggestions sur les mythes/dieux/déesses que vous voudriez voir apparaître.

Bonne lecture !

_Callisto_

Artémis aimait son père Zeus. Tendrement. Follement. Comme une fille aime son père.

Mais le jour où elle avait découvert qu'il avait souillé Callisto, une de ses suivantes favorites, elle s'était mise à le détester de toutes ses forces. Peu importait qu'il soit son propre père, ou même le roi des dieux. La même pensée hantait la déesse de la chasse.

« Il a osé souiller Callisto ».

Callisto, la plus belle des nymphes Artémis était très fière de l'avoir dans son cortège, à son service. Elle faisait honneur aux nymphes, aux forêts, à la vie sauvage. Mais cette déesse était aussi intraitable. Elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'une de ses suivantes succombe aux charmes des hommes et tombe enceinte. C'était contre ses principes, ceux qu'elle s'imposait à elle-même et qu'elle imposait à celles qui désiraient la suivre.

Nul n'aurait pu décrire la colère qui anima la déesse lunaire le jour où elle apprit que Callisto était enceinte – pire, que le père de cet enfant était son propre père !

Même Héra n'aurait pu faire pire. Elle menaça de tuer sa nymphe elle devenait folle. Elle redevenait ce qu'elle était, la frontière entre le monde sauvage et le monde humain. Dans sa colère, Artémis était une lionne prête à déchiqueter sa victime. Elle n'entendait pas les paroles d'Apollon qui se voulaient rassurantes, elle ignorait les cris d'effroi de ses autres nymphes et suivantes. Elle ne sentait plus rien.

« Il a souillé Callisto. »

Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que son père jette son dévolu sur **elle** ?

Sans même en avoir pleinement conscience, Artémis avait commencé à bander son arc pour tirer une flèche.

Elle préférait voir Callisto morte plutôt que souillée par le roi des dieux, ou même par qui que ce soit.

Héra, qui pourtant d'habitude ne pardonnait pas les écarts de son époux, avait changé l'imprudente en ourse. Callisto échappait donc au courroux d'Artémis. Pour cette fois.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans une nouvelle chasse, avec de nouvelles nymphes, l'archère avait aperçu l'ourse, une fois encore. Elle l'avait reconnue. Elle reconnaissait chaque animal. Là où Apollon ou Aphrodite aurait sans doute versé une larme, Artémis avait décoché une flèche, implacable. Oui, son âme hurlait, mais elle n'en montra pas le moindre signe. Elle tua son ancienne suivante de sang-froid. L'enfant que Callisto portait, elle n'en avait cure. Il pouvait bien se faire manger par Zeus lui-même, cela lui était totalement égal.

Artémis avait cru en avoir terminé avec cette triste histoire.

C'était sans compter sur Zeus. Depuis quand son père était-il devenu si sentimental ?

Car il avait été touché par le fait que sa fille ait tué Callisto. Avait-il oublié que sa fille était une chasseresse, non pas une tendre femme ? Que c'était son devoir de tuer celles qui ne respectaient pas les règles imposées ?

Toujours est-il que Zeus éleva Callisto jusqu'aux étoiles. Ce sort était mérité : la plus belle méritait de siéger parmi les astres. Plus tard, son fils la rejoignit, et ensemble ils formèrent la Grande Ourse et la Petite Ourse. C'était une bien belle histoire, finalement, qui se terminait bien pour le maître des dieux et son ancienne amante.

Oui, mais quand Artémis faisait le silence dans ses pensées et qu'elle levait les yeux vers les étoiles, la nuit, chassant dans les forêts, elle ne voyait qu'elle, la Grande Ourse. Et à chaque fois, elle repensait à sa plus belle nymphe, à sa suivante, son amie perdue.


	4. OS4: On ne badine pas avec les gâteaux

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le quatrième OS, bien plus léger que le troisième, et centré cette fois-ci sur Hestia.

**Réponse à la review de Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que ces OS te plaisent ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant les suivants :)

Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, ou pour me faire des suggestions sur un mythe ou une divinité en particulier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_On ne badine pas avec les gâteaux_

C'est bien connu : pour Hestia, déesse de la maisonnée, rien n'est plus agréable que de se prélasser sur un canapé muni de coussins bien moelleux, une tasse de thé ou un livre à la main, et surtout avec une part de gâteau.

Tout l'Olympe, voire le monde entier connaissait la passion de Hestia pour la cuisine : après tout, c'était son domaine. Les divinités ne pouvaient que s'en réjouir, car ils se régalaient dès que leur camarade préparait quelque chose. Elle avait tout testé : les charlottes, les fondants, les crumbles, les tartes… Elle avait même fait une magnifique pièce montée pour les noces d'Aphrodite et d'Héphaïstos.

Ses expériences culinaires étaient la seule excuse valable pour que cette douce déesse sorte de ses quartiers: une fois, son four étant en panne, elle avait dû aller squatter les forges d'Héphaïstos. Lui qui ne recevait pas beaucoup de visites, il avait été bien surpris de voir un gâteau au chocolat trôner au milieu des épées qu'il devait bichonner, et une déesse gourmande qui repartait avec, en disant : « Merci pour tes fours, je te revaudrai ça ! ».

Elle avait bien essayé d'aller faire cuire ses plats chez Hadès, mais pour une raison obscure et mystérieuse, la déesse finissait toujours par être virée (généralement le feu aux fesses), et ses gâteaux servaient de nourriture à Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes du dieu des Enfers.

Pfff. Si peu de considération pour ses merveilleux gâteaux…

Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Dionysos lui avait rapporté, quelques jours auparavant, une recette, qu'il avait réussi à dérober lors d'une mission dans le monde des mortels. Parce que, c'est bien connu aussi, les mortels savent diablement bien faire la cuisine. Hestia avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de sympathie pour une certaine nation… Une nation composée de gens qui parlaient trop forts et qui étaient bien vaniteux… Les Français, c'est ça. Ils savaient très bien cuisiner.

La recette de Dionysos ne venait, étonnamment, pas de France. Le dieu avait mentionné « une île plutôt isolée, avec des gens qui font de bonnes pâtisseries, à défaut de faire des plats corrects, mais si, tu sais, à côté de l'île de Thylé ». Mais oui, l'Angleterre ! Apparemment, ses habitants avaient charmé le dieu de la fête et du vin : « ils ont de très bonnes manières, mais bon, ils ont un humour un peu… euh… Tu sais. « British », comme disent tes chers Français ». En tout cas, Hestia était très flattée que Dionysos ait pensé à elle pour une recette de gâteau.

Ledit gâteau était en train de cuire dans les forges d'Héphaïstos – rien de plus normal – sous les yeux attentifs de la déesse des foyers.

« Euh, Hestia… J'ai besoin de récupérer mes ép… » commença le dieu forgeron.

« C'est pas encore cuit ! » répondit Hestia sur un ton sévère. Son interlocuteur recula de quelques pas, prudent. Il savait qu'une Hestia en colère valait mille tempêtes d'Héra, et ce n'était pas peu dire… Après tout, les épées pouvaient attendre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hestia rentrait chez elle, son précieux gâteau à la main elle comptait le servir aux festivités de ce soir.

Parce que oui, Héra avait encore organisé une fête. Dans ces cas-là, les autres Olympiens ne savaient pas qui craindre le plus : Héra et sa volonté maniaque que tout soit parfait, ou Hestia qui devenait une furie de la cuisine ?

Toujours est-il que, le soir venu, Hestia était toute contente de présenter son nouveau gâteau à tout le monde. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

« C'est délicieux, Hestia, vraiment, j'ai l'impression que tu fais des progrès à chaque fois ! Tu es une vraie chef pâtissière ! » Déméter.

« Oh, c'est facile à faire, je te recopierai la recette ! C'est Dionysos qui l'a rapportée d'Angleterre ! »

« Hestia, je ne suis pas déçue, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. C'est bon de savoir qu'on peut compter sur quelqu'un de fiable ». Héra, qui sur ces paroles ne se gêna pas pour foudroyer tout le monde du regard.

« Hestia, tes gâteaux sont à mes papilles ce que la lumière est aux plantes ». Seul Apollon pouvait faire une remarque aussi mièvre… Euh, poétique.

« Encore une fois Hestia, tu t'affirmes comme une cuisinière tout à fait accompl… »

Athéna ne put finir sa phrase car, sous les yeux horrifiés de Hestia, Poséidon venait tout juste d'écraser l'assiette qui contenait le reste de son précieux gâteau. Sa chute, ainsi l'écrasement complet de la pâtisserie, fut ponctué d'un rire tonitruant :

« Alors, mon frère, qui a la plus grande force physique maintenant ?! »

Hestia releva doucement la tête vers Zeus, l'auteur de ce crime abominable. Ses yeux, d'habitude si doux et rassurants, étaient désormais dignes de ceux d'Héra dans ses plus grandes colères. Elles ne sont pas sœurs pour rien, après tout…

« Zeus. »

Cette simple affirmation de la part de la déesse des gâteaux suffit à glacer le sang du chef des dieux. Il sentit que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

« Hestia, ma chère sœur ! Je suis désolée pour ta… euh… pâtisserie… Je te rembourserai. Promis. Je n'ai juste pas bien visé la piste d'atterrissage de Poséidon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette pelle à tarte ? »

En effet, la déesse du foyer avait pris la seule arme qu'elle avait sous la main – en l'occurrence, une pelle à tarte.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comptais juste t'arracher les yeux avec. Reste tranquille, et ce sera rapide », dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Les autres dieux et déesses retenaient leur souffle – à part Poséidon, qui gisait toujours assommé sur le gâteau – jusqu'à ce qu'Artémis vienne, innocemment, remplacer la pelle à tarte par le trident du dieu des Océans. Hochant la tête vers son amie, Hestia s'avança avec un grand calme vers son frère cadet, armée du trident.

« Tu vas voir un peu ce que ça coûte que d'écraser mon cheesecake, pauvre idiot ! » cria-t-elle en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

« Franchement », soupira Athéna, « un si bon gâteau gâché par une bagarre stupide ! »

« Pauvre Zeus », ronronna Artémis, « je ne donne pas cher de sa peau… »

« En même temps, quelle idée de déclencher une bagarre dans une fête organisée par Héra et où c'est Hestia qui cuisine ! » renchérit Déméter.

Héra, elle, souriait. D'un sourire malsain et malveillant.

« Euh… Mère ? Tout va bien ? » Tenta Arès.

Le sourire de la déesse s'élargit encore plus.

« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait que Zeus écrase un gâteau pour que Hestia m'aide à le maltraiter, j'aurais mis au point un stratagème bien plus tôt… »

Tous les gens présents déglutirent et n'osèrent pas contrarier la femme de Zeus, qui jubilait de voir son mari dépassé par une crise de colère qui, pour une fois, n'était pas de son fait.

Dionysos, sans rien comprendre, se vit offrir des quantités astronomiques d'ambroisie de la part d'Héra, qui le remerciait chaleureusement d'avoir fait découvrir le cheesecake à l'Olympe.


	5. OS5: Tout ça pour une pomme

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous, voilà le cinquième OS qui arrive !

Une simple petite précision quant aux personnages qui y sont mentionnés :

**Pélée** est le roi de Phtie (en Thessalie) et le père d'Achille. Sa femme **Thétis** est une très belle néréide qui, avant son mariage, était convoitée par les dieux, dont Zeus et Poséidon. Mais Thémis, déesse de la Justice et de la Loi, avait annoncé que le fils de Thétis surpasserait son père. Les dieux laissent donc la néréide à un mortel.

Encore merci pour la review de **Guest** : J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi, même s'il est moins porté sur l'humour que le précédent. Et vive les cheesecakes d'Hestia ! ;)

Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis dans un commentaire, si vous avez des critiques à faire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Tout ça pour une pomme ?_

Zeus contempla la foule des dieux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Pour sûr, les mortels comme les dieux chanteraient longtemps les noces de Pélée et Thétis !

Il se souvint avec une pointe de regrets qu'il avait, lui aussi, convoité la belle néréide. Cependant, face, aux avertissements de Thémis (« Prends garde, Zeus, car le fils de Thétis surpassera son père »), il avait préféré la laisser à un mortel. Après tout, ça lui évitait un fils trop puissant et une autre crise de jalousie d'Héra. L'Olympe avait déjà assez souffert des conflits Père-Fils et des tempêtes déclenchées par la reine des dieux : inutile d'en rajouter.

Pour fêter l'événement, il avait invité tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables. Même Hadès et Perséphone avaient daigné sortir de leur Enfer pour y assister.

Profitant de la quiétude – sûrement momentanée, n'oublions pas que nous sommes sur l'Olympe – de la fête, Zeus, s'autorisa à prendre une coupe de nectar et à s'allonger un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise longue. Héra, pour une fois, souriait avec joie car la fête se déroulait bien – et chaque fête existante était organisée par la femme de Zeus – et sûrement aussi car elle était plus que satisfaite que Zeus ait renoncé à Thétis. Hestia, comme d'habitude, avait préparé les gâteaux (dont la très attendue pièce montée).

Oui, Zeus pouvait affirmer que tout se passait bien.

Mais il fallait évidemment que quelque chose vienne troubler ce calme. Les mortels disaient souvent que c'était lors des moments les plus parfaits que les pires choses arrivaient. Chez les dieux, c'était pareil.

En pire.

Car, alors que les jeunes mariés coupaient la pièce montée, un vent violent s'abattit sur la salle de réception de l'Olympe, troublant l'ordre parfait qui régnait quelques secondes plus tôt.

La responsable de ce désordre soudain n'était autre que… Eris, la Discorde elle-même.

Zeus déglutit. Il avait peut-être oublié d'envoyer une invitation, finalement… ?

« Je suis si flattée de voir, dieux et déesses, que vous vous amusez tant sans moi ! »

La voix d'Eris résonna dans la salle. Les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et tout le monde fixait la nouvelle venue, l'air grave.

Seule Héra osa murmurer à son époux : « Que fait-elle donc ici ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, ma douce, mais toujours est-il qu'elle y est, et qu'elle est très en colère… J'aurais peut-être dû vérifier deux fois les invitations… »

La remarque du maître de l'Olympe fit naître une grimace sur le beau visage d'Héra. Elle non plus n'avait pas voulu inviter Eris à la fête.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas », poursuivit la Discorde, « je ne suis nullement fâchée de ce fâcheux oubli d'invitation. Je vais d'ailleurs, dans ma grande bonté, vous faire un présent. »

Plongeant la main sous sa toge, Eris ressortit un fruit doré. Une pomme. Qu'elle lança immédiatement sur le roi des dieux.

« Sans rancune, Zeus ! »

Et la Discorde repartit, en riant. D'un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos. D'un rire qui signifiait « je t'ai mis dans une situation bien embêtante, tu vas voir un peu ce que tu vas prendre ».

Interloqué, Zeus contempla le fruit qu'il avait rattrapé au vol. C'était une pomme d'or. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit dessus.

« Pour la plus belle », lut Héra par-dessus son épaule.

Zeus sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Même sur ses épaules, et dans sa tête. Son cerveau et ses entrailles s'étaient changé en plomb. Eris, cette petite peste, allait définitivement enterrer la belle quiétude qu'il avait eu tant de mal à instaurer.

« Vous devez choisir une déesse, Père ».

Zeus lança un regard meurtrier à son fils Apollon, qui venait de parler. Il connaissait très bien les intentions d'Eris en lui lançant la pomme d'or.

Contemplant la foule, il constata avec horreur que toutes les déesses – absolument _toutes_ le fixaient, avec l'espoir qu'il choisirait l'une d'entre elles.

Les pensées de Zeus filaient à toute allure. Il devait choisir. Il procéda par élimination. Il ne pouvait pas choisir Déméter : malgré ses charmes, elle n'égalait pas la beauté des autres. Il ne pouvait pas non plus choisir Hestia : elle était la déesse vierge du foyer, il était tout à fait inconvenant de la choisir comme la plus belle. Encore moins Artémis : la fille de Léto n'était pas dénuée de beauté, mais son côté sauvage et insoumis l'excluait d'office. Il n'était pas correct de la choisir non plus.

Il contempla les déesses restantes qui pouvaient prétendre au titre. Sa propre femme, Héra, était magnifique. Enfin, à l'heure actuelle, elle était magnifique mais surtout furieuse qu'il hésite tant à lui donner la pomme à _elle_.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Athéna, sa fille préférée. La déesse aux yeux pers était très belle également, en plus d'être la plus intelligente.

Enfin, il regarda Aphrodite. Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et du désir, la Beauté personnifiée. Il pouvait bien sûr la choisir elle, mais alors les conséquences en seraient désastreuses.

Alors, doucement, presque imperceptiblement, sa main relâcha la pression sur la pomme d'or, jusqu'à la lâcher complètement. Le fruit commença alors sa longue chute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le mont Ida, un jeune berger nommé Pâris entendit un bruit lourd à côté de lui. En se penchant, il ramassa ce qui ressemblait à une pomme.

« Pour la plus belle », lut-il.

Au moment où sa voix s'éteignait, il vit trois créatures enchanteresses descendre des cieux.

La seule pensée cohérente qu'il put émettre fut : « Oh non… »


	6. OS6: Une vie d'Enfer

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le sixième OS, centré cette fois-ci sur Hadès.

**Encore un énorme merci à Guest** : Tes reviews me font très plaisir, je suis super contente que les OS te plaisent à chaque fois. N'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions sur celui-ci ! :D

Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

Si mes OS vous plaisent (ou pas, d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Si vous trouvez qu'il y a un ou plusieurs points à améliorer, je serais ravie d'y remédier !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Une vie d'Enfer_

Hadès s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de malchanceux. Il était un peu le mouton noir des dieux, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Plutôt ironique, sachant qu'il était destiné à devenir le dieu des Enfers. C'était comme ça depuis le début. C'était lui l'aîné des fils de Chronos, ça devait lui porter la poisse.

Quand il avait été régurgité par son père - merci, Zeus - il avait participé à la bataille des dieux contre les titans. C'était une vengeance personnelle: après des siècles de domination, les Titans devaient laisser la place. Il avait cependant eu un avantage non-négligeable avec son célèbre casque qui le rendait invisible, même aux dieux, ce qui était un exploit.

La malchance d'Hadès avait encore frappé lorsqu'il fut temps d'instaurer le nouveau pouvoir. Bien qu'il soit l'aîné, la place de souverain revint naturellement à son plus jeune frère, Zeus. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait tous libérés, il était normal qu'il prenne la tête de tout ce petit monde. Poséidon avait bien tenté d'asseoir son autorité, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Zeus avait déjà pris le pouvoir des années auparavant, lorsque leur mère Rhéa l'avait protégé de Chronos. C'était un coup monté depuis un moment, inutile de lutter contre ça.

Le mariage de Zeus avec leur sœur Héra marqua le début d'une nouvelle ère. Les dieux et leurs nouvelles fonctions entraient en scène.

Zeus le tout-puissant, le magnifique, le libérateur, se vit attribué ses pouvoirs célestes : il commanderait à la foudre, à l'éclair et au ciel tout entier.

Poséidon, son frère, serait responsable des Mers et des Océans, ainsi que de tous les peuples habitant ces zones.

Enfin, lui, Hadès, l'aîné, serait le maître des lieux souterrains, des lieux habituellement réservés aux morts : les Enfers.

Le fils de Chronos avait parfaitement capté les regards de moquerie des autres divinités. Il n'en avait cure : la seule douleur vive qui le brûlait était celle de la trahison de son frère. Il sentait pertinemment que Zeus voulait humilier ses deux frères pour mieux leur faire comprendre qui était le chef.

Le message était clair.

Hadès songea cependant avec un sourire triste qu'il était celui qui possèderait les mines d'or et de pierres précieuses : il serait le plus riche des dieux.

A quoi bon la richesse… La vie aux Enfers n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une partie de plaisir. Pourtant, à l'écart des autres dieux, Hadès se sentait serein. Plus de rivalités, plus de disputes… Il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids et les Enfers seraient pour lui un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler « maison ».

L'administration des Enfers n'était pas chose aisée. Hadès dut, pour s'en sortir, appeler Charon, qui accepta de bonne grâce le rôle de passeur. Après tout, le fils des Ténèbres et de la Nuit se sentait dans son élément dans la noirceur des souterrains.

Il se lia d'amitié avec les Moires, ces divinités si étranges qui pouvaient couper le fil de la vie à n'importe quel moment. Il respectait beaucoup ces trois déesses à l'apparence de vieilles femmes. Puis il fallait dire qu'elles l'aidaient bien dans son business.

Pour dissuader quiconque de passer ses portes, Hadès prit la garde de Cerbère, le chien gigantesque à trois têtes. Seuls les plus hardis, ou les plus fous oseraient pénétrer sa demeure avec un tel gardien à sa porte. Hadès ne tolérait aucun visiteur. Sa sœur aînée Hestia avait bien essayé de venir faire cuire des gâteaux chez lui (le dieu en était encore perplexe), mais il l'avait virée sans plus de cérémonie.

Hadès, dans sa malchance, se considérait alors comme un dieu à la situation confortable, à défaut d'être heureux : il n'était importuné par personne, la gestion des morts l'occupait bien assez pendant ses journées, et surtout, il n'avait pas à supporter son petit frère. La vie (presque) rêvée pour un solitaire et un mouton noir comme le dieu chtonien.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi était-il remonté à la surface pile ce jour-là, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se laisse traîner par Zeus dans une fête champêtre (tout ce qu'il détestait) ?

« C'est pour recréer les liens, mon frère. Je sais bien que tu as beaucoup de travail aux Enfers, mais passer une journée avec nous ne te fera pas de mal. »

Hadès pensait surtout que cette journée bucolique était organisée par Héra et que Zeus n'osait pas la contredire, mais il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque à voix haute. Car les fameux « liens » dont le roi des dieux parlait étaient brisés et déchirés depuis longtemps.

Hadès détestait le fait d'avoir à quitter son domicile. Les labyrinthes souterrains que constituaient les Enfers étaient son élément, pas les champs de fleurs éclairés par un beau soleil de fin d'été. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que c'était l'été, puisqu'il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit dans les demeures infernales.

En soupirant, il contempla ses frères et sœurs qui s'étaient joints à la fête. Héra circulait entre chaque petit groupe, s'assurant que tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Hestia la suivait, une assiette de pâtisseries à la main.

« Elle ne s'arrête donc jamais ?! » pensa Hadès, un peu décontenancé.

Déméter, son autre sœur, était occupée à vanter à qui voulait l'entendre que l'été avait été riche en moissons et qu'elle était tout à fait comblée de ses devoirs de déesse. Grand bien lui fasse.

Hadès, lui, était à l'écart, sirotant du nectar. Son frère Zeus n'arrêtait pas de bavarder à propos des nouvelles divinités qui avaient rejoint l'Olympe. Pendant qu'Hadès s'occupait de ses morts, Zeus avait apparemment pris du bon temps et était désormais père de beaucoup d'enfants. Quatre d'entre eux, lui apprit son frère, siégeaient au Conseil des dieux : Artémis et Apollon, les enfants de Léto, ainsi qu'Arès et Héphaïstos, les enfants d'Héra.

« J'ai aussi eu une fille par moi-même, Athéna. Elle est très intelligente, et ses conseils sont avisés. Mais elle se dispute très souvent avec Poséidon. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la fête, Hadès remarqua l'absence de leur frère.

« Où est Poséidon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Occupé avec des histoires de sirènes », répondit Zeus en soupirant. « Héra était assez mécontente qu'il ne puisse pas venir, mais bon, il est le seul à avoir décliné l'invitation. De plus, son absence évitera des disputes avec Athéna, ou même avec l'un de nous deux. »

Hadès leva un regard surpris vers le plus jeune fils de Chronos.

« C'est vrai que tu n'es pas souvent là », rit le roi des dieux, « mais j'ai l'impression que dès qu'il y a trop de dieux réunis dans la même pièce, ça vire en bagarre ou en dispute. C'est notre fatalité, j'imagine ».

Hadès hocha la tête, approuvant ses dires. Déjà du temps des Titans, les disputes étaient fatales à l'équilibre du monde.

Zeus délaissa son grand frère pour aller discuter avec Déméter des vendanges à venir, discussion à laquelle Dionysos vint bientôt se joindre. Hadès se retrouva donc seul, mais il n'en était pas vraiment dérangé. Il profita de ce répit pour se dégourdir les jambes.

« Des fleurs, des arbres, des fleurs, des arbres… On ne doit pas être bien loin de la demeure de Déméter », songea Hadès en contemplant ce qui l'entourait. Il se sentait vraiment étranger à cet environnement.

Ses pas le menèrent vers un autre champ de fleurs, voisin de celui où se déroulait la fête. Il se figea.

Les déesses Athéna et Artémis étaient en train de composer des bouquets de fleurs, accompagnées de Néréides. Mais une autre déesse retint le regard du dieu des Enfers.

« Elle est magnifique », fut la seule pensée d'Hadès en cet instant. Ses yeux se bloquèrent sur sa longue chevelure blond vénitien, qui tirait sur le roux, illuminée par la lumière du Soleil de fin de journée. Ses yeux verts se posaient sur différentes fleurs, qu'elle cueillait de ses mains délicates.

« Ma fille, Coré», l'informa Zeus qui l'avait rejoint.

Le maître du ciel capta aisément le regard de son aîné. Tournant la tête vers lui, Hadès vit que son petit frère lui souriait d'un air entendu. Comme s'il lui donnait une autorisation implicite.

« Tu te sens sûrement trop seul là-bas, aux Enfers, mon frère », dit finalement Zeus.

Hadès écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était quand même pas en train de l'autoriser à aller faire la cour à sa fille ?

« Coré est dorénavant en âge de se marier, n'en déplaise à sa mère. J'ai assez confiance en toi, mon frère, pour savoir que tu prendras soin d'elle ».

Ah ben si. Il l'autorisait vraiment.

Zeus hocha la tête vers lui, appelant Athéna et Artémis à venir vers lui. Hadès ne réfléchit plus. Il se précipita dans le champ de fleurs, prit Coré par la taille. Il n'eut le temps que de capter son regard surpris.

La seconde suivante, ils étaient aux Enfers.

* * *

« Zeus, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Où est Coré ? » criait Déméter depuis maintenant quelques heures.

Zeus se massa les tempes. Plus jamais il ne se plaindrait des crises de jalousie d'Héra. Celles de Déméter étaient peut-être moins violentes, mais elles compensaient par le bruit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que sa sœur le harcelait à propos de Coré, ses propres recherches n'ayant rien donné.

« Déméter, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, je te dis qu'elle est en sécurité… » commença le père de Coré.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ! » s'exclama, hystérique, la déesse des moissons. « Où est ma fille ? »

« Notre fille », corrigea mentalement Zeus. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience et la tentation d'envoyer valdinguer Déméter à coups de tonnerres le titillait. Mais il fut interrompu par Hélios, qui débarqua sans frapper.

« Déméter, je sais où est ta fille. »

Le Soleil sourit à la déesse de l'agriculture, qui le regardait avec un soulagement non-dissimulé.

« Oh misère », pensa Zeus.

« Coré a été enlevée par Hadès. Elle demeure désormais aux Enfers avec lui. »

Alors que Déméter tournait son visage rouge de colère vers lui, Zeus sentit qu'il allait devoir innover dans des bouchons d'oreilles.

* * *

Après bien des jérémiades, cris, disputes, et objets lancés, Déméter commença à se calmer un peu. Zeus, pour une fois diplomate, avait consenti à envoyer Hermès aux Enfers pour aller chercher leur fille. Si Déméter continuait à se lamenter et à chercher Coré, soit il deviendrait sourd, soit les moissons ne seraient plus assurées. Une absence prolongée de moissons condamnerait les mortels à la famine, et Zeus ne le tolèrerait pas.

Il pensait donc respirer un peu, jusqu'à ce que le dieu messager revienne. Sans Coré.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Déméter, la voix rauque à force d'avoir crié.

Hermès se tourna vers elle, puis vers Zeus, embarrassé.

« Elle ne peut revenir vers nous. Coré est obligée de rester auprès d'Hadès. »

« Comment ? » demanda la mère de Coré, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

« Elle a mangé des pépins de grenade. »

Zeus se tendit malgré lui. Quiconque mangeait des pépins de grenade, nourriture typiquement infernale, était condamné à rester aux Enfers.

Déméter s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

Hadès s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de malchanceux. Premier-né des enfants de Chronos et Rhéa, et pourtant dieu des Enfers. Premier dans la ligne de succession, et pourtant relégué au second plan.

Même son mariage n'avait pas été de tout repos : sa nouvelle belle-mère était, selon lui, complètement hystérique. Tandis que son petit frère Zeus, et désormais son beau-père, qu'il avait tant détesté auparavant, avait pour une fois fait preuve de compréhension.

Sa femme et lui n'auraient pu être plus différents. Il était la mort, elle était la vie ; il était l'obscurité, elle était la lumière. Sa lumière, une graine de vie dans cet immense désert.

Mais en contemplant sa femme Perséphone qui siégeait à ses côtés sur le trône des Enfers, il se dit qu'il était le dieu le plus chanceux du cosmos.


	7. OS7: Eros et ses flèches

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le septième OS centré cette fois-ci sur Eros.**

**Je te remercie encore une fois, Guest, pour ta review. J'essaie en ce moment d'écrire un OS sur Perséphone et Hadès en particulier, mais je ne sais pas encore quand je le publierai; tu me diras ce que tu en penses !**

**Une petite précision quant à cet OS : le dieu Eros dont je parle ici est l'équivalent grec de Cupidon. Il s'agit donc du dieu de l'amour, le fils d'Aphrodite et d'Arès.**

**Je ne possède pas les personnages et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Eros et ses flèches_

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'Eros, le dernier-né des amours d'Aphrodite et d'Arès, était absolument adorable. Une petite bouille d'ange, des boucles châtain clair, des joues roses… Le petit avait charmé tous les dieux de l'Olympe. Ce qui arrangeait bien sa mère, puisque dès qu'elle demandait à quelqu'un de garder son fils, ce quelqu'un acceptait généralement avec joie.

Artémis n'y faisait pas exception. Elle qui s'était délibérément fermé les portes du mariage et de l'enfantement, elle se découvrait un instinct maternel assez développé. Même si, selon Zeus, il s'agissait plutôt du fait qu'Artémis était encore elle-même une enfant sauvage.

Ce jour-là, Aphrodite et Arès étaient partis en amoureux – quelque part en Crète – et Artémis avait, bien entendu, accepté de garder le petit.

Mais c'était une tâche plus dure qu'elle ne le pensait. Le petit dieu, d'habitude si conciliant, si sage, était aujourd'hui turbulent et capricieux. Il avait mis bien du bazar dans la jolie petite clairière d'Artémis. La déesse de la chasse ne s'en formalisait pas (elle n'était pas maniaque comme Héra), elle rangerait plus tard. Mais en voyant tout ce désordre, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir.

« On dit souvent qu'il ressemble à sa mère, mais maintenant je peux le confirmer, Eros est bien le fils d'Arès », songea la déesse lunaire, mi- amusée, mi- exaspérée.

Elle avait tout essayé pour distraire le bambin : des parties de cache-cache, des puzzles, de la poterie… Activités qu'Eros refusait tout net. Commençant à perdre à la fois son inspiration et sa patience, Artémis avait tout simplement demandé de l'aide à son frère Apollon. La poésie et la musique devraient normalement être des activités parfaites pour le petit dieu de l'amour ! Cependant, le frère jumeau de la déesse commençait à tarder un peu.

« Si ça se trouve il m'a totalement lâché, cet espèce de… » pensa Artémis.

« Tonton Apollon ! » s'exclama alors le fils d'Aphrodite.

Artémis sourit à cette exclamation. Elle-même répondait à la douce apostrophe de « Tata Témis ».

« T'en as mis, du temps », grogna-t-elle.

« Pardon pour mon retard, ma sœur, Eros », salua le dieu solaire, « Mais j'ai fait un détour par les forges d'Héphaïstos. Voilà un cadeau pour toi, mon petit Eros», dit-il en s'agenouillant pour être à la même taille que le petit.

Le petit qui émit une exclamation émerveillée.

« Un arc et des flèches ! A ma taille en plus ! Merci, tonton ! » lui dit l'enfant, totalement sous le charme de son nouveau cadeau. « Tata Témis, je peux essayer mes nouvelles flèches ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Artémis.

Tata Témis grogna en signe d'approbation. Elle alla tailler une cible dans un tronc d'arbre – une cible assez grossière, puisqu'Eros ne faisait que s'initier au tir à l'arc.

Apollon lui expliqua la technique adéquate pour tenir son arc et sa flèche, comment placer son regard pour qu'elle atteigne sa cible. Puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour laisser l'enfant tirer.

« Tata, puis-je essayer les yeux bandés ? » demanda Eros.

Cette requête était pour le moins étonnante, mais face à sa petite bouille suppliante, Artémis lui autorisa à tirer les yeux bandés – après tout, ils n'étaient que trois divinités dans cette clairière, personne ne craignait grand-chose. Les dieux jumeaux sauraient gérer une flèche perdue, étant tous les deux des archers hors pair.

Pendant que le petit dieu de l'amour se préparait à tirer, Artémis se glissa près de son frère pour lui chuchoter :

« Un arc et des flèches ? Es-tu fou ? Aphrodite va nous tuer ! »

Elle en savait quelque chose : dès que ça concernait son enfant, la déesse de l'amour pouvait devenir très violente. On appelait Artémis « lionne », mais pourtant Aphrodite pouvait très bien prétendre à ce titre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma sœur », lui répondit Apollon, « Arès ne pourra qu'approuver. Le maniement des armes, n'en déplaise à Aphrodite, est nécessaire ».

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par le bruit d'une flèche. Eros retira son bandeau des yeux et poussa une exclamation ravie.

Artémis et Apollon, eux, regardèrent stupéfaits la flèche plantée dans la cible.

Atteinte en plein cœur.


	8. OS8: Les charmes d'Apollon

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,**

**Me revoilà avec un huitième OS consacré à Apollon. Il ne s'agit pas d'une réflexion sur un mythe, juste une idée que j'avais eue. Je l'ai écrit un peu vite, et il est assez court; pour être honnête, je ne trouve pas que ce soit un de mes meilleurs. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je travaille en ce moment sur un OS sur Pandore, qui devrait être assez long, sur Héra également, et bien sûr sur Perséphone et Déméter. Cependant, je ne peux pas encore vraiment vous dire quand ils seront publiés.**

**Un grand merci à Seiren-dit-pity , An Eerie Fairy, et Guest pour vos reviews, qui me font réellement plaisir. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'Eros a plu à tout le monde, puisque la vision que je m'en fais est un peu décalée. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur cet OS (surtout Seiren, j'espère que la fin ne te paraîtra pas trop bâclée cette fois-ci****! :P). **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Où personne n'est sensible aux charmes d'Apollon_

Tout l'Olympe le savait : s'il y avait une occasion qui se prêtait au chant et à la musique, Apollon était présent. Il était de toutes les festivités et adorait charmer la foule.

Chaque événement important était ponctué d'une de ses créations : Apollon avait chanté lors des noces de Pélée et Thétis. Il avait chanté pour fêter la fin de la guerre de Troie. Il avait même composé une berceuse pour sa sœur Artémis lorsque Callisto était morte.

Généralement, il avait beaucoup de succès : son assemblée demandait une autre chanson, le félicitait et le couvrait de compliments. Pour la plus grande joie du dieu des oracles, qui aimait être admiré.

Bref, dès qu'il fallait chanter dans une fête, Apollon rappliquait illico. Il y avait cependant des occasions fort rares où le dieu solaire ne pouvait pas faire la fête avec ses camarades divins : une mission à mener chez les mortels, une petite visite à sa mère Léto…

Ce jour-là, donc, Apollon s'était exclu d'une fête. Et quelle surprise il a eu en rentrant !

Pour une fois, le mont Olympe respirait la tranquillité. Pas la joie de vivre, il ne faut pas exagérer : le calme était déjà un grand progrès par rapport à d'habitude. Le silence était simplement brisé par des bruits de respirations, et parfois de ronflements. Des assiettes et des verres sales, ainsi que quelques résidus de repas indiquaient que la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos pour les dieux et déesses.

C'est dans ce climat qu'Apollon arriva, après avoir terminé une mission qui avait duré plusieurs jours. D'abord surpris, il s'attendrit en voyant tous les dieux et déesses Olympien(ne)s assoupis sur les canapés et sur les fauteuils, dans le grand salon. C'était une scène tellement inhabituelle !

Cependant, seuls Apollon et sa tendance habituelle à tout trouver beau, mignon, adorable, attendrissant ou plaisant l'inclinait à avoir une telle pensée. Un dieu normalement constitué aurait juste passé son chemin.

Enfin, encore faudrait-il qu'il existât un dieu normalement constitué.

Apollon commença à errer entre ses camarades, sur la pointe des pieds.

Il se demandait ce qui était le plus drôle : Zeus qui bavait sur Héra ou Poséidon qui manquait de faire tomber Aphrodite à chacune de ses respirations ? Ou encore Artémis qui était complètement avachie sur Héphaïstos, dans une position (presque) compromettante ?

Se sentant empli d'un amour infini pour ses camarades et sa famille, le dieu des arts se surprit à sortir sa lyre et à entamer une petite berceuse pour rester dans l'ambiance, et aussi pour signaler qu'il était bien rentré.

Mais à peine avait-il joué trois notes d'affilée que sa sœur jumelle se réveilla. De son naturel sauvage et violent, elle avait un sommeil léger. En écrasant encore plus le dieu forgeron, elle se leva jusqu'à son frère, une lueur démente dans le regard.

« Apollon. Arrête ça. Tout de suite. »

Le dieu solaire déglutit difficilement. Sa sœur pouvait vraiment être effrayante quand elle s'y mettait.

« Enfin, Artémis ! C'est de la poésie et il n'y a que toi pour rouspéter de ce son si mélodieux… »

Sa voix baissa cependant de volume – car il parlait à un volume tout à fait normal pour lui jusqu'à présent – en voyant les autres divinités lui jeter un regard las, torve, exaspéré, ou même les trois en même temps.

« Ta sœur a raison, Apollon. Range ta lyre avant que quelqu'un ne te la fasse manger », le prévint Arès d'une voix endormie.

Un concert de grognements vint approuver les paroles du dieu de la guerre. Mais celui de la poésie ne pouvait baisser les bras ! Ça non ! Après tout, il était le dieu civilisateur ! Il n'allait pas laisser ses camarades plonger dans la sauvagerie et la décadence ! Il reprit donc sa lyre de plus belle et commença à chanter :

« Elle est à toi, cette chanson… Artémis, que fais-tu ? » dit Apollon, soudain paniqué.

Ses paroles se changèrent en cri quand sa sœur lui prit la lyre des mains pour la tordre, et enfin frapper dedans pour qu'elle aille se perdre quelque part chez les mortels. Puis elle retourna se coucher avec un petit sourire sadique.

Quand elle était plus petite, elle avait déjà l'habitude de casser certains jouets de son frère : il allait alors rapporter sur-le-champ les incidents à leurs parents. Incroyable mais vrai, Artémis était une peste et Apollon un cafteur. Mais à l'heure actuelle, leur mère était à Délos et leur père ronflait. Donc aucun risque.

Alors qu'Apollon pleurnichait sur la décadence des mœurs et le manque de respect de sa sœur, le reste des dieux se rendormit.

Quelques heures plus tard cependant, Aphrodite vint trouver Artémis.

« Tu sais, la prochaine fois, tu pourrais être un peu moins violente. »

Artémis-la-violente haussa les épaules. De toute façon, par rapport à elle, son frère était un peu trop sensible.

« La prochaine fois », intervint Dionysos, « on l'invitera à boire avec nous. Comme ça, il cuvera avec nous. »

« C'est une bonne idée, » admit Aphrodite. « Le pauvre, c'est bien la première fois que ses chants et sa belle figure n'ont pas de succès ! »

Artémis hocha la tête en souriant. Peut-être que, si l'alcool inhibait tout le pouvoir de séduction de son jumeau, elle devrait bientôt aller faire boire les Muses et les mortelles. Juste au cas où.


	9. OS9: Une grenade peut exploser

**Bonsoir !**

**Le voici, le voilà, le fameux OS sur le couple Hadès/Perséphone ! Il est assez long, on va dire que c'est pour compenser les derniers plutôt courts ! :P**

**A l'origine, je voulais faire un tout en incluant Déméter en belle-mère tyrannique, puis je me suis ravisée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je consacrerai un OS à la belle-mère préférée d'Hadès.**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, car j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai eu du mal au début, puis finalement, l'inspiration est venue. Il se situe juste après l'enlèvement de Coré par Hadès, dans l'OS n°6.**

**Je n'ai pas inclus de lemon pour ce couple, même si je sais que certains d'auteurs le font. Je préfère garder ce recueil en Rating K, et je ne me sentais pas du tout d'écrire une scène explicite. Donc j'ai essayé de rester dans la même ambiance que d'habitude, assez humoristique et bon enfant. **

**Big dédicace à Seiren-dit-pity , An Eerie Fairy et Guest, qui semblent être mes revieweuses attitrées ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ^^**

**Je précise que je ne possède pas les personnages et que je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Une grenade peut exploser_

« J'ai été kidnappée par un psychopathe, j'ai été kidnappée par un psychopathe, j'ai été kidnappée par un psychopathe… »

Voilà les seules pensées cohérentes qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Coré depuis quelques heures. Elle était à la fois effrayée et furieuse. Elle était simplement en train de cueillir des fleurs dans un champ, et la voilà désormais aux Enfers ! C'était un comble ! D'autant plus que son ravisseur l'avait plantée là, dans une chambre !

Ce dieu infernal était ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant dans le monde souterrain. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce Hadès qui prétendait être son oncle mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ? Et que voulait-il dire par « Zeus m'en a donné l'autorisation ? »

Coré sentit un nouvel accès de rage l'envahir. Son père avait agi en parfait imbécile. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de la connaître réellement et il l'avait vendue à son frère ! Quel culot ! Sa mère n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Elle devait d'ailleurs être morte d'inquiétude à l'heure actuelle.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Coré tenta de se calmer un peu. S'énerver seule ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, de retrouver la lumière du jour, et de retrouver sa mère. Il n'y avait aucun indice sous terre: ainsi elle n'avait aucune idée du jour ou de l'heure qu'il était. La clé, c'était de ne pas paniquer et d'attendre : quelqu'un viendrait bien la chercher.

* * *

« Elle doit me prendre pour un rustre, un goujat, un pervers… »

De son côté, Hadès n'en menait pas plus large : il stressait tout autant, voire plus que la jeune déesse qu'il avait kidnappée. Il avait même commencé à se ronger les ongles. Un comble, pour lui qui se vantait de savoir gérer ses émotions mieux que personne. Il soupira. Rester là ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'il aille parler à Coré, lui dire qu'il était désolé. Laisser son invitée dans sa chambre en lui précisant simplement qu'il avait l'autorisation de Zeus, c'était loin d'être poli. Il se reprit donc, et décida d'aller rendre visite à sa nièce.

« Je ne peux pas y aller », se dit-il la seconde suivante. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit. Il détestait être en proie à l'incertitude comme maintenant. Pourquoi n'existait-il pas un guide « Comment séduire la nièce que vous venez d'enlever sous les yeux de son père qui vous a donné son accord » ?

Bon, d'accord, s'il existait un tel guide, ce serait inquiétant. Hadès se surprit à rire nerveusement.

« Voilà que je ris tout seul… Je débloque complètement. Zeus n'aurait jamais dû m'inviter à cette fête bucolique », se dit-il. Rejeter la faute sur son frère rendait tout plus facile. Après tout, dès qu'un malheur arrivait au dieu des Enfers, celui du tonnerre n'était généralement pas loin.

Hadès soupira encore une fois et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

* * *

« Allez Coré, tu peux le faire, tu es dégourdie, tu as juste à lui demander gentiment », se répétait Coré, derrière les immenses portes du salon. Après avoir arpenté plusieurs couloirs, rencontré trois culs-de-sac et être tombée sur quelques salles vides, elle avait fini par trouver deux grandes portes imposantes qui, elle l'espérait, menait vers un endroit peuplé. Car les souterrains des Enfers étaient terriblement… Eh bien, déserts.

Prenant une grande respiration, elle entreprit d'ouvrir l'une des grandes portes en tirant sur la poignée.

Une fois. Deux fois.

La porte restait close. Coré tenta une troisième fois, mais rien à faire. La porte semblait être bloquée. Commençant à s'énerver, elle entreprit de pousser la porte de toutes ses forces. Cette fois, elle céda, mais… Uniquement parce que quelqu'un était en train de la tirer de l'autre côté. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, la fille de Déméter suivit tout naturellement le mouvement de la porte et tomba en avant, jusqu'à heurter quelque chose.

Ah non. C'était quelqu'un, puisque des bras la rattrapaient pour éviter qu'elle ne finisse le nez contre le sol.

En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de son ravisseur et oncle, Hadès. En rougissant et en bafouillant des excuses, elle s'écarta vivement. Lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux, surpris.

« Euh… » commença-t-il.

« Superbe tentative de communication », se dit-il en se giflant mentalement.

« Tout va bien, Coré ? » continua-t-il.

Les joues toujours rouges, Coré déclara d'une voix faible : « En fait j'avais un peu faim et… Je n'ai trouvé personne dans les autres pièces et du coup je… »

« Vous avez bien fait », l'interrompit Hadès, la surprenant. « Cependant j'aurais dû veiller moi-même à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien. Je suis désolé. »

Coré allait de surprise en surprise. Voilà qu'il s'excusait ?

« Et aussi, hum… » Il se tordait les doigts, nerveux. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir enlevée comme cela. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste… »

« Agi sous l'impulsion », termina Coré. « Je comprends. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, auquel il répondit volontiers. Puis il soupira.

« La vérité, Coré, est que je vous aime. »

La fille de Déméter rougit violemment. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à tant de franchise.

« Pardonnez mon honnêteté », dit-il en avec un sourire en coin. « Mais il faut que je vous le dise. Parce que je vous aime, j'ai cru avoir le droit de vous imposer de venir vivre ici. Mais ce n'est pas votre place. Pas tant que vous êtes forcée. »

Coré hallucinait. Était-ce vraiment le même dieu qu'elle avait en face d'elle ? Ou bien son jumeau gentil ?

« Ainsi », poursuivit le frère de Zeus, « Je n'ai pas le droit de vous retenir aux Enfers. »

Sa nièce sourit, soulagée. Il ne la forcerait à rien. Elle avait eu peur qu'il n'abuse d'elle, pendant qu'elle stressait dans sa chambre.

« Permettrez-vous au moins que nous dînions ensemble ? Ensuite, je ferai mander Hermès », proposa-t-il.

Coré réfléchit. Cela lui semblait un marché honorable, un dîner contre sa liberté. Elle sourit.

« Très bien, c'est d'accord », concéda-t-elle.

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage d'Hadès la surprit. Était-il donc si heureux qu'ils dînent simplement ensemble ?

« Il est peut-être sincère en disant m'aimer », pensait-elle, avec, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, une once d'espoir au creux de l'estomac.

Il la guida donc jusqu'à sa table, où elle prit place à côté de lui. Si elle rentrait chez elle ensuite, autant discuter.

« D'où venez-vous, mon oncle ? Pourquoi êtes-vous aux Enfers quand les autres habitent sur l'Olympe ? La solitude ne vous pèse-t-elle pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hadès sourit face au flot de questions. « Je suis né de la même mère et du même père que Zeus », l'informa-t-il, « et en premier. C'est grâce à votre père que j'ai pu sortir de l'estomac de Chronos. Lors de l'instauration des pouvoirs, c'est mon frère qui a été choisi comme futur chef des dieux. Je me suis donc vu relégué aux Enfers, le domaine des ombres et des morts. »

Coré l'écoutait tout en mangeant. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais expliqué que les dieux s'étaient répartis leurs tâches.

Hadès poursuivit : « Mais cet endroit me plaît. C'est devenu ma maison, et je prends plaisir à l'administrer. Quant à la solitude… »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle détourna les siens, un peu gênée.

« … Eh bien, nous savons tous deux à quoi cela m'a mené », acheva-t-il en terminant son assiette.

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre Coré posait des questions sur la géographie des Enfers, les missions qu'Hadès devait faire, l'administration des morts, et son oncle lui répondait toujours avec patience. Mais, alors que les serviteurs déposaient les desserts sur la table, un grand fracas suivi d'un grognement fit sursauter Coré. Hadès se leva presque immédiatement.

« Je reviens, Coré », lui dit-il. « Vous pouvez manger ce que vous voulez en attendant. »

Un peu inquiète, elle le regarda partir. Que signifiaient tous ces bruits ? Il n'avait pas tellement eu l'air surpris ; était-il courant que ce genre de choses arrive aux Enfers ?

Elle s'apprêta à demander à l'un des serviteurs, mais ils étaient déjà partis. Un peu interloquée, elle entreprit donc de prendre un peu de dessert.

Elle était impressionnée par le large choix qui s'offrait à elle. Dire qu'elle pensait que vivre aux Enfers voulait dire vivre dans la pauvreté ! Elle avait tort ! Tout le repas avait été frugal, et le dessert n'échappait pas à cette qualification.

Elle regarda avec application chaque assiette. Après le fabuleux repas qu'elle avait eu, elle ne se sentait pas de prendre quelque chose de trop lourd. Des fruits, peut-être ?

Son regard s'attarda sur un énorme fruit, de couleur rouge. Ouvert, il laissait voir en son sein des graines couleur écarlate. Elle n'en avait jamais vu avant, et sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un tel fruit. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de pomme, mais en plus gros.

Par curiosité, elle s'empara d'un grain et le porta à sa bouche. Appréciant le goût, elle en prit un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Au septième, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement, la faisant encore sursauter. Hadès se remit à table, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Je suis navré, Coré, j'ai eu un problème avec Cerbère », lui dit-il. « C'est le chien à trois têtes qui garde les portes des Enfers », ajouta-t-il face à son air interrogateur.

Coré sourit. « Vous devez être bien gardé, avec une telle créature à vos portes. »

« En effet », lui répondit-il, « Mais cela n'empêche pas certains visiteurs inopportuns de venir s'inviter ».

Il eut un léger sourire en pensant à sa sœur Hestia qui le harcelait pour ses fours, paraît-il « comparables à nulle part ailleurs ». Il savait que s'il cédait une seule fois pour qu'elle fasse cuire ses gâteaux ici, c'était fini.

En soupirant, il se leva et tendit une main à sa nièce. « Devrions-nous y aller ? Je vais aller envoyer un message à Hermès pour qu'il vienne vous chercher. »

Coré prit sa main, ravie de cette intention. Sa mère l'avait préservée de tout contact avec les hommes et voir Hadès si prévenant était nouveau pour elle. Nouveau et agréable.

Mais alors qu'elle se levait elle aussi, un grand courant d'air parcourut la pièce, la faisant frissonner, avant qu'apparaisse Hermès, le dieu messager.

« Hermès ? » lui dit Hadès, surpris. « J'allais justement t'appeler ».

« Zeus m'envoie », lui répondit Hermès. « Déméter lui fait tout un scandale parce qu'elle ne sait pas où est sa fille. »

Coré sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle espérait que sa mère n'était pas trop éprouvée.

« Coré, veuillez me suivre », lui dit Hermès.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers son oncle. « Merci beaucoup pour le repas, mon oncle, et je… Euh… » hésita-t-elle.

Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, Coré, que nous nous soyons rencontrés dans cette situation quelque peu inhabituelle. J'espère que nous nous reverrons. Prenez soin de vous », lui dit-il.

Elle rougit, avant de se diriger vers Hermès, et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de franchir les grandes portes de la salle, qui se refermèrent derrière elle et son accompagnateur.

« Eh bien, quelle histoire », soupira Hermès. « J'ai vraiment cru que Déméter et Zeus allaient se battre ».

Coré ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Elle s'en voulait un peu que sa mère se soit tant inquiétée.

« Mais tout cela est bientôt derrière nous », continua le dieu messager, après un long silence. « Regardez, voilà déjà la sortie ».

En effet, devant eux commençait à poindre la lumière du jour. Coré sentit naître en elle de la joie et… Des regrets ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle triste alors qu'elle allait partir des Enfers ?

Elle secoua la tête et entreprit d'avancer, suivant Hermès. Il passa à travers le trou creusé à même le mur et rejoint la lumière. Coré entreprit de faire de même… Mais n'avança pas d'un pouce.

Elle réessaya, sans succès. Une fois. Deux fois. Elle commença à paniquer.

« Hermès, pourquoi ne puis-je pas passer ? » dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Le dieu, lui, gardait son calme. « Avez-vous été en contact avec un mort ? Avez-vous plongé dans un fleuve des Enfers ? »

Elle lui répondit par la négative. Qu'est-ce qui la bloquait donc ?

« Avez-vous mangé de la nourriture infernale ? » lui demanda enfin Hermès.

Elle renifla, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de se rappeler du dîner.

« Non, je… Tout ce qu'Hadès m'a servi venait de la surface, j'ai tout reconnu, j'ai… »

Elle se stoppa. « Il y avait un fruit que je ne connaissais pas », déclara-t-elle au dieu, « qui avait des graines rouges. »

Hermès pâlit. « Ce sont des pépins de grenade, Coré. Vous êtes coincée ici. »

En voyant Coré tourner son visage de plus en plus rouge de colère vers lui, Hermès nota immédiatement l'air de famille avec Déméter.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Hadès était planqué derrière son fauteuil, tentant d'esquiver les projectiles que lui lançait Coré depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Plus jamais il me se moquerait de Zeus face aux colères d'Héra. Une déesse en colère, c'était juste hyper-effrayant. Il se baissa encore une fois, alors qu'un chandelier lui effleurait dangereusement la tête.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Des pépins de grenade ! Est-ce donc comme cela que vous traitez vos invités ? En les coinçant avec vous et en faisant des promesses vides de sens ? » hurlait-elle.

Depuis le départ d'Hermès pour informer Zeus et Déméter de la situation, Hadès se prenait tout en pleine figure, littéralement et métaphoriquement. Car en même temps qu'elle jetait tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main, elle lui adressait tous les reproches possibles.

« Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'elle voudrait des fruits en dessert ? » désespérait-il intérieurement.

Il tenta d'émerger de derrière son abri, avant d'y replonger aussitôt. Bon sang, c'est qu'elle avait des réflexes, la petite !

« De toute façon, je suis sûre que vous avez fait tout ça exprès pour que je puisse rester auprès de vous ! » cria-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, en sanglotant.

Hadès sortit la tête de sa cachette, pour bien vérifier qu'il ne se prendrait pas un Objet Volant Non-Identifié en plein visage. La voyant sur le sol, il s'attendrit et s'approcha (doucement) d'elle.

« Vous m'insultez, Coré », lui dit-il doucement. « Vous m'insultez, ainsi que mes sentiments. J'étais sincère en voulant vous rendre votre liberté. »

Elle renifla et sanglota un peu plus fort. Indécis, Hadès entreprit de s'approcher un peu plus et de la prendre dans ses bras.

« J'aurais dû faire attention aux desserts proposés, Coré, et j'en suis désolé. Mais jamais je ne vous aurais forcée à rester ici contre votre gré. »

Il la sentit se détendre un peu dans ses bras, ce qu'il prit comme un signe encourageant.

« Vous savez », poursuivit-il, « je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de vous, ce jour-là, dans le champ. Pas uniquement parce que vous êtes la plus belle déesse que j'ai jamais vu… »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Mais aussi parce que vous vous offriez comme quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu », acheva-t-il. « Vous êtes la lumière, la vie et la joie que je n'ai jamais eues auparavant. »

« C-C'est vrai ? » dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

« C'est vrai », lui affirma-t-il en contemplant ses beaux yeux verts.

Elle lui sourit et alors son regard s'attarda sur sa bouche. Incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, ses yeux firent la navette entre les yeux de la déesse et ses lèvres rouges, du même rouge que la grenade qu'elle avait mangée plus tôt. Il approcha son visage du sien, imperceptiblement, et…

« Ahem. »

… Et il allait tuer Hermès pour les avoir interrompus. Le jeter en pâture à Cerbère semblait être une sentence correcte.

« Juste pour vous dire que Zeus a trouvé la solution. Coré passera les mois d'automne et d'hiver ici, et ceux d'été et de printemps avec sa mère. Ciao ! » Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Hadès aida Coré à se relever, mal à l'aise. « Bon eh bien, vous voudrez sûrement vous reposer après toutes ces émotions, je… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'elle avait encore des spasmes. Pleurait-elle encore ? Il se pencha vers elle.

« Mais… Vous riez ? » s'exclama-t-il, interloqué.

Coré releva la tête vers lui, riant entre ses larmes.

« Vraiment, Hadès… Une simple demande en mariage aurait suffi, à la place de tout ce bazar… » rit-elle.

Hadès sentit un poids s'envoler de son estomac, et la prit dans ses bras, soulagé.

« Vous n'êtes pas trop fâchée contre moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous allons dire que la faute est partagée », trancha-t-elle. « Mais je suis heureuse si vous devez être mon mari. Peu de dieux ont la considération dont vous avez fait preuve à mon égard. »

Hadès lui fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme un enfant à qui on promet le monde. Il serra encore plus sa nièce contre lui, ivre de joie.

« Ma belle Perséphone… » murmura-t-il.

« Perséphone ? » répéta-elle. « Est-ce mon nom d'épouse ? »

« Si vous le voulez seulement », indiqua le dieu des Enfers. « Car vous ne serez plus une jeune fille, à mes côtés. » **(1)**

Perséphone sourit, et regarda son futur époux dans les yeux.

« Je l'espère bien ! » dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Puis elle l'embrasse et Hadès n'arrive plus à penser.

* * *

**(1) « Coré » signifie « jeune fille » en grec ancien. La signification et l'origine du nom « Perséphone » étant controversées, j'ai préféré m'abstenir de faire des interprétations hasardeuses.**


	10. OS10: Dans la famille infernale

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec la suite directe de l'OS n°9. Je voulais d'abord la mettre du point de vue de Déméter, puis finalement j'ai adopté celui de Perséphone et d'Hadès. Ça me paraissait plus logique. Cependant si vous me réclamez un OS du point de vue de cette déesse, je pourrais toujours essayer ! ^^**

**Petite erreur à signaler au chapitre précédent (merci Seiren de me l'avoir fait remarquer) :** _Tout le repas avait été __**frugal**__, et le dessert n'échappait pas à cette qualification._ **Ici, il faut bien sûr lire « copieux » au lieu de « frugal ». C'est une erreur assez bête, j'ai dû penser à « fruit » et « fructueux » donc j'ai écrit « frugal ». On ne se relit jamais assez, finalement !**

**Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous signaler que je risque de poster moins souvent, car la rentrée de la fac approche à grands pas pour moi… Ça veut donc dire cours et devoirs, bien sûr ! J'ai quelques OS en réserve, mais ils doivent être travaillés et relus. Je préfère vous poster quelque chose de bien, assez tard, plutôt que quelque chose de bâclé tout de suite.**

**Je ne peux donc pas vraiment garantir quand de nouveaux chapitres arriveront. Vous pouvez être sûrs cependant qu'il y en aura bien un avant les vacances de Toussaint !**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui passent lire, ou qui m'ajoutent en favori. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ne mords pas ! ;)  
Une mention spéciale pour Seiren-dit-pity, An Eerie Fairy et Guest ! :) Vos avis me font toujours chaud au cœur !**

**Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Dans la famille infernale, je demande la belle-mère_

Perséphone s'en rendait de plus en plus compte : le métier de reine des Enfers était bien plus dur que ce qu'il paraissait. Il fallait gérer le flux des âmes qui rentraient, s'assurer que Charon ne faisait passer que ceux qui pouvaient payer, et s'assurer aussi que personne ne repartait des lieux sans l'autorisation du roi ou de la reine. Autrement dit, d'Hadès et elle.

Curieusement, pour une divinité associée aux champs et à la nature, elle se sentait comme chez elle dans les longs souterrains. La présence d'Hadès y était pour beaucoup, et elle se demandait souvent comment il avait pu survivre tout seul toutes ces années sans devenir fou.

« Hadès, il faudrait songer à attribuer un rôle à Minos dans le jugement des morts. Je crois qu'il y tient vraiment », dit-elle à son mari un soir, à table.

« Tu as raison, ma chérie. Vu comme il me harcèle dès que je vais le voir, c'est qu'il y tient à cœur », répondit-il. « Un peu plus de grenade ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant le plat rempli de fruits.

Ils se sourirent, complices. Mais leur instant fut interrompu par un gong retentissant. Le dieu des enfers jeta un regard ahuri à sa reine.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle fit « non » de la tête, tout aussi surprise que lui. Qui donc pouvait les déranger ?

Hadès eut la réponse en entendant une voix criarde venir du corridor. Il sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

« Coré, ma chérie ! L'hiver est fini, il est temps de rentrer à la maison ! »

« Oh non », songea Hadès. « Le printemps est déjà là ?! »

Déméter, sa charmante belle-mère, venait chercher sa fille. Il soupira d'agacement, avant de sentir Perséphone poser son bras sur le sien.

« Reste calme, d'accord ? C'est la première fois qu'elle vient me chercher. Elle s'habituera. »

« Je sens surtout qu'elle va tout faire pour te garder avec elle », pensa Hadès. Mais il garda cela pour lui. « J'essaierai, ma douce », répondit-il simplement.

Déméter pénétra dans la salle à manger du couple infernal, et poussa un cri de joie en voyant son enfant.

« Coré, ma magnifique, ma merveilleuse petite fille ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et son ravisseur », ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Hadès.

« Ça y est, les festivités commencent », se dit-il.

Hermès, qui suivait la déesse des moissons, le salua d'un signe de tête, auquel Hadès répondit volontiers. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait besoin d'un allié dans les prochaines minutes.

Un silence tendu pesait sur les quatre divinités. Perséphone tenta de le briser :

« Mère, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir aussi. Vous avez fait bonne route ? » demanda-t-elle à Déméter.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie, merci », lui répondit-elle. « Hermès est un très bon gui… »

« Cerbère, couché. J'ai dit couché ! » cria une voix aigüe depuis le corridor.

Hadès lança un regard surpris à Hermès. Le dieu messager haussa les épaules.

« Il se pourrait que Zeus ait plus de mal que nous à passer devant Cerbère », expliqua-t-il.

« En même temps, quelle idée de vouloir invoquer des éclairs dans les souterrains », dit Déméter en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hadès soupira. « Je vais le chercher. »

Perséphone en profita pour faire diversion : « Venez, Mère, Hermès. Je vais vous mener au salon, nous pourrons prendre un peu de thé. »

Les dieux suivirent la maîtresse des lieux, tandis qu'Hadès allait libérer son petit frère de l'emprise du chien à trois têtes. Il eût tout de même le temps d'entendre les commentaires de sa belle-mère qui s'éloignait : « Je n'aime pas tellement la décoration, Coré, ma chérie. C'est très sombre, tout de même. »

« Ce sont les Enfers, elle s'attendait à quoi ? A des arcs-en-ciel ? » pensa Hadès, un peu énervé.

Son énervement fit place à un rire nerveux et involontaire lorsqu'il arriva près de Cerbère. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était réellement comique. Zeus était perché sur un rocher, tentant d'échapper au chien à trois têtes qui, apparemment, avait décidé que le dieu serait son quatre heures.

« Cerbère enfin, gentil chien, j'ai dit couché ! » s'évertuait le roi des dieux, sans succès.

« Cerbère, ça suffit. Couché », dit Hadès d'une voix forte.

Le chien comme le dieu se retournèrent vers Hadès. Cerbère gémit puis baissa la tête, avant de se coucher, obéissant à son maître.

« Bien. A l'avenir, laisse Zeus tranquille », ordonna-t-il au gardien des portes tandis que Zeus redescendait de son rocher, non sans peine.

« Merci, mon frère, j'ai bien cru que j'y passais la journée. Déméter et Hermès ont refusé de m'aider, ils ne voulaient pas que je les accompagne, au début », expliqua-t-il.

« Bonjour, Zeus », répondit Hadès avec un sourire. Etonnamment, il était très heureux de le voir.

« Je suis désolé si je m'impose », s'excusa le roi de l'Olympe. « Mais vu que c'est la première fois que Déméter vient chercher Coré, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir un semblant d'allié dans la place ».

Hadès hocha la tête. « Je suis heureux que tu sois là, vraiment. » Puis il enchaîna : « Les autres prennent le thé au salon, allons donc les rejoindre. »

Il guida Zeus à travers les couloirs souterrains. Il pensait que le trajet se ferait en silence, mais c'était sans compter sur le roi des dieux qui semblait d'humeur bavarde :

« Alors, grand frère, la vie aux Enfers est quand même mieux à deux ? Hein ? Hein ? » lui dit-il en lui donnant un léger coup de coude et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Euh… » fut tout ce qu'Hadès trouva à répondre. Son frère était drogué, ou quoi ?

« C'est… différent, mais en mieux, oui », dit-il en souriant, tentant d'aller dans le sens de Zeus.

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin au salon. Déméter n'attendit pas pour attaquer son frère et gendre : « Hadès, je disais à Coré que tu devrais songer à mettre un peu plus d'ouvertures dans tes pièces. Il ne faut vraiment pas être claustrophobe. »

« Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer… » se répétait-il intérieurement.

Perséphone leva vers son mari un regard d'excuse il lui répondit par un sourire crispé.

« J'y penserai, _belle-maman_ », dit-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

Déméter se raidit. « Je veux simplement dire que ma fille est habituée aux grands espaces, et qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit totalement déboussolée. »

« Je me suis très bien habituée aux Enfers, mère, je vous assure », lui dit Perséphone d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Cela surprit sa mère, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille réplique.

« On peut dire que vous êtes bien gardés, en tout cas », tenta Zeus. « Cerbère prend son rôle très à cœur. »

Hadès se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire en se rappelant de l'attitude de son frère face au chien à trois têtes.

« Nous sommes en effet très bien installés, père », lui répondit Perséphone.

« Dommage que tu ne puisses passer que deux saisons avec moi, ma chérie », intervint Déméter. J'aimerais tellement t'avoir avec moi toute l'année. »

Hadès toussota légèrement, évitant le regard de sa belle-mère, lourd de reproches.

« C'était la meilleure chose à faire », répliqua Zeus. « Moitié-moitié, c'est un très bon compromis. »

« Je suppose que c'est mieux que pas de compromis du tout », soupira la mère de Perséphone.

« C'est surtout qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des objets à la figure jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution », chuchota Zeus à son frère.

Hadès le regarda, ahuri.

« Non, elle t'a aussi fait le coup ? » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi, Coré aussi s'amuse à jouer au frisbee avec tes bibelots ? » continua Zeus.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire. Assez fort pour que les trois autres dieux présents se retournent vers eux, ébahis. Les deux frères qui riaient ensemble, c'était assez rare.

« Pardon », pouffa Zeus après dix bonnes minutes de fou-rire.

« D'ailleurs », dit Perséphone en plissant le front, « je ne sais toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour faire une répartition correcte, Père. »

Ah tiens, c'est vrai, ça. Zeus n'avait pas pu improviser, la vie des mortels était tout de même en jeu. Hadès haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

« Eh bien, j'ai… » hésita Zeus.

« Il n'a quand même pas fait ça au hasard ? » se dit Hadès, un peu paniqué.

Hermès semblait penser la même chose, vu son air interrogateur. Mais Zeus réussit à s'exprimer tout de même :

« Je me suis calqué sur Déméter et ses moissons », avoua-t-il enfin. « Je me suis dit que ce serait mauvais pour les mortels s'ils avaient des moissons abondantes toute l'année. Et vu l'état déplorable des récoltes lors du rapt de Perséphone… »

Déméter profita de ce passage du récit pour jeter un regard lourd de colère à Hadès.

« … J'ai pensé que le printemps et l'été serait des saisons propices à la nature, et qu'ainsi Coré pourrait aider sa mère. Au contraire, l'automne et l'hiver seraient des saisons teintées de mélancolie et de tristesse, et sans récoltes possibles », acheva Zeus, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu avais donc vraiment un plan », s'exclama Hadès, surpris.

« Je fais ça très souvent », ronchonna Zeus, « et pourtant tout le monde paraît toujours surpris. »

« Avez-vous approuvé cette répartition des récoltes, mère ? » interrogea Perséphone.

« Bien sûr, Coré », dit sa mère en portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« Il faut comprendre par là qu'elle a vraiment failli me tuer », marmonna Zeus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu lancer ? » demanda Hadès, plein de curiosité.

« La bibliothèque de Mère », répondit Zeus sur un ton abattu.

Hadès grimaça. La bibliothèque de leur mère, Rhéa, était très imposante par sa taille et par le nombre de livres qu'elle contenait. Déméter devait vraiment être fâchée pour vouloir soulever un tel meuble.

« Ma chérie », demanda la déesse des moissons à sa fille, « Comment vis-tu cette répartition ? Es-tu heureuse d'avoir ton année coupée en deux ? »

Perséphone posa sa tasse et sourit.

« Bien sûr, mère. Hadès a été un très bon maître pour m'enseigner tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les Enfers. »

« Et tu as été une très bonne élève, Perséphone », rit Hadès.

Déméter se tendit comme un arc.

« Tu oses tutoyer ma fille, Hadès ? » siffla-t-elle.

L'atmosphère se fit tout d'un coup bien plus froide.

« Nous sommes mariés, il me semble », répliqua Hadès, qui se sentait de plus en plus irrité.

« Héra et Zeus sont mariés », dit Déméter, « et pourtant ils se vouvoient encore. N'est-ce pas, Zeus ? »

Le roi des dieux tentait de se faire tout petit derrière son grand frère. Un comble.

« Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas forcément un exemple très illustratif de la vie conjugale… » tenta-t-il.

« Bon », intervint Hermès « je ne voudrais surtout pas briser un doux moment en famille, mais ma mission est de vous ramener à la surface. J'en ai d'autres en cours et j'aimerais bien me dépêcher. »

Hadès fusilla Hermès du regard. Il ne voulait pas se séparer si tôt de sa femme.

« Bonne idée », approuva Déméter. « Allons-y, Coré, ma chérie ! » dit-elle avec entrain, en utilisant exprès le nom de naissance de sa fille.

Sa fille qui soupira mais sourit tout de même à sa génitrice.

« Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la sortie », les informa le maître des Enfers.

« Ce n'est pas néces… » commença Déméter, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« En tant que roi des Enfers, ma chère, je crois qu'Hadès a le droit de décider où il se déplace dans son propre domaine. » dit Zeus sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. « Mais au fait », continua-t-il en prenant sa sœur par le bras, « tu ne m'as pas encore tout dit sur l'organisation de la fête des fleurs pour le mois prochain. » Et il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, prenant la tête du chemin de sortie des Enfers. Hermès les suivit de près, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce qui laissait Perséphone et son mari fermer la marche.

Hadès tendit son bras à sa femme, qui le prit en souriant.

« Je hais ta mère », grimaça le dieu chtonien.

« Manifestement, c'est réciproque, mon chéri », répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « Ne t'inquiètes pas », poursuivit-elle en souriant encore. « Je suis sûre que vous vous entendez un jour. »

« Oui, le jour où les Titans seront libérés, peut-être », pensa Hadès. Mais il se contenta de sourire.

Ils passèrent tous devant Cerbère, qui se redressa un peu en apercevant Zeus. Par réflexe, ou par peur, le roi des dieux prit soin de marcher de l'autre côté de Déméter, pour être le moins exposé possible au chien à trois têtes.

La sortie des souterrains arriva bien trop vite aux yeux d'Hadès, qui ne put s'empêcher de poser une main possessive sur la taille de sa femme. Zeus passa le premier dans le trou creusé, puis Déméter rejoint à son tour la lumière du jour. Hermès devait apparemment passer avec Perséphone, puisqu'il semblait l'attendre.

« Tu vas me manquer, Hadès », dit-elle à son mari en tournant son beau visage vers le sien.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt », promit Hadès. « J'y veillerai personnellement », ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Perséphone se laissa fondre dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que sa mère toussote.

« Coré, ma chérie, dépêche-toi, tu le reverras bientôt ! »

Hadès interrompit leur étreinte en fusillant Déméter du regard. Quel dommage que Cerbère ait déjà mangé…

« A bientôt, ma douce. Amuse-toi bien, à la surface », souffla-t-il à sa femme.

« Au revoir, Hadès », lui répondit-elle simplement.

Et elle rejoint la lumière à son tour avec Hermès. Les divinités s'en allèrent bien vite de l'entrée des souterrains.

Hadès resta là plusieurs minutes à contempler l'endroit où ils avaient disparu. Il soupira. Il était de nouveau seul dans ces labyrinthes interminables. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Il sourit.

La solitude serait bien plus douce à supporter dans l'attente de son aimée.


	11. OS11: La bourde de Zeus

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Malgré un emploi du temps un peu plein ces derniers temps, voici l'OS numéro onze. A cause des cours et de ma vie hors écran, je pense ne pouvoir publier qu'un seul OS par mois. Je verrai si j'augmente la fréquence, mais pour le moment ça semble être une mission impossible.**

**Pour ceux/celles qui l'attendaient, je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas encore le mythe de Pandore que je vous apporte; il est encore en chantier, comme beaucoup d'autres. Avoir des cours de mythologie à la fac, c'est très bien, mais du coup ma tête bouillonne d'idées et je ne sais plus à quoi me consacrer en premier.**

**Pour ce qui est de cet OS en particulier, il date un peu et attendait jusqu'alors sagement d'être publié. C'est un petit moment de vie divine assez habituel, avec un Zeus un peu éloigné de l'image du dieu grand, fort et digne. Pour les prochains écrits, vous aurez un roi des dieux un peu plus sérieux, promis. Sinon, je voulais écrire du point de vue d'Héra, mais le résultat n'était pas satisfaisant. J'espère pourtant vraiment pouvoir un jour écrire à travers ses yeux à elle, car Héra m'intéresse énormément et elle est bien trop souvent délaissée. **

**Bref, j'arrête le blabla et vous laisse à votre lecture. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent un commentaire, qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris, qui me suivent, et merci aussi à ceux qui passent lire. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs, vous aussi, laisser votre avis, ça ne peut être que bénéfique pour moi !**

**Je précise que ces chers Olympiens ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne reçois pas d'argent grâce à ce recueil.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_La bourde de Zeus_

"Sortez d'ici. Immédiatement !" hurla Héra avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Zeus se vit une fois de plus congédié violemment de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Héra. Quel sale caractère, tout de même !

Il avait voulu lui ramener un petit cadeau d'une mission chez les mortels, en pensant lui faire plaisir. Quel manque de reconnaissance de la part de sa femme ! Il lui avait offert des roses jaunes. Mais pour une raison mystérieuse, elle lui avait renvoyé le bouquet à la figure.

Zeus entra donc dans le grand salon de l'Olympe, tout penaud. D'autres dieux y étaient assis et se prélassaient. Aucun ne fit attention à lui. Il renifla une fois, deux fois. Tout le monde continuait de l'ignorer.

Zeus sentit une vague de colère naître en lui. Déjà que sa femme l'avait viré, si en plus tous les dieux se mettaient à être désagréables !

« Ahem ! » dit-il assez fort pour être entendu de tous.

Déméter se leva en premier. « Zeus, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien quand même, ce n'est pas trop tôt », se dit le roi des dieux, jubilant intérieurement que l'attention soit désormais pointée sur lui.

« Héra vous a encore disputé ? » demanda Apollon.

Zeus renifla encore un peu pour accentuer son côté mélodramatique.

« Eh bien, je voulais lui ramener un cadeau de chez les mortels après une petit voyage… Regardez ces belles roses jaunes, symbole d'amour ! » dit-il en montrant le bouquet détruit.

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. Les autres dieux se regardaient, gênés.

« Père », lui révéla enfin Apollon, « ce sont les roses rouges qui symbolisent l'amour. »

« Ah ? » parvint à dire Zeus. Il se sentait très stupide de ne pas avoir bien suivi les codes du langage des fleurs. « Mais alors que signifient les roses jaunes ? »

« Généralement, elles symbolisent l'infidélité », l'informa Aphrodite.

« Ou que vous avez quelque chose à vous faire pardonner », ajouta Apollon.

Zeus sentit un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Pour le coup, il était vraiment à côté de la plaque.

Les autres dieux n'osèrent pas faire plus de commentaires, à part Artémis qui éclata de rire.

« Franchement, faire un langage des fleurs, c'est totalement stupide. »

Elle se tut cependant en voyant que tous les autres présents dans la salle la fusillaient du regard. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je sais, père ! » déclara Dionysos d'une voix forte, surprenant tout le monde. « Organisons une fête pour vous remonter le moral ! »

Un silence plus pesant encore suivit ses paroles. Arès fut le premier courageux à parler.

« Une fête sans Héra ? Es-tu fou ? » demanda le dieu de la guerre.

« C'est toujours elle qui s'occupe de l'organisation », affirma Déméter.

« Elle va sûrement être très en colère en découvrant qu'on en fait une sans elle », s'inquiéta Hestia.

« Mais non ! » répliqua Dionysos. « Nous pouvons très bien faire une fête sans Héra. »

Les autres échangèrent un regard blasé et perplexe. Ils étaient partagés entre l'envie de remonter le moral au père des dieux et la peur qu'Héra ne s'énerve s'ils faisaient une fête.

« Père ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Apollon à Zeus.

Le roi des dieux haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas, après tout, » concéda-t-il. « Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal. »

« Super ! » rit Dionysos. « Je m'occupe du nectar ! »

« Je vais appeler Pan pour qu'il m'accompagne à la flûte ! » s'exclama Apollon, gagné par l'enthousiaste de son compère.

« Petits fours ! Cakes aux olives ! Cheesecakes ! Crumbles ! Tartes ! » cria Hestia, sans même prendre la peine de faire des phrases. Elle se précipitait déjà dans ses appartements, poursuivie par un Héphaïstos très inquiet qui tentait de lui dire : « Attends pour les fours, Hestia, j'ai encore des armes dedans ! ».

Les autres dieux se chargèrent de la décoration et de l'agencement de la salle en poussant les fauteuils, canapés et coussins pour faire une petite piste de danse. Artémis organisa le buffet, Déméter se chargea d'accrocher des banderoles « Vive Zeus, un Olympien du tonnerre » (banderoles recyclées de son anniversaire de mariage avec Héra), Aphrodite et Arès firent un brin de ménage.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein : tout le monde dansait, parlait, riait, ou même les trois en même temps : bref, même sans Héra, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Les gâteaux d'Hestia étaient délicieux, ainsi que le nectar de Dionysos. Apollon et Pan jouaient de la musique, Aphrodite et Athéna se déhanchaient sur la piste. Du jamais vu. Seul Hermès était un peu lourd avec ses blagues. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il expliquait la même blague à Artémis :

« Et c'est là que l'Athénien dit au Spartiate : pas la peine de faire des efforts ! Ha ha ha ! » s'esclaffait le dieu messager.

Artémis, elle restait de marbre. « Je ne vois pas l'humour là-dedans, Hermès. »

Et il retentait de lui expliquer. « C'est pourtant simple, enfin ! A Sparte, les magistrats sont des éphores ! Ça ressemble à efforts ! »

Héphaïstos et Arès étaient près du bar, à boire du nectar et à parler d'armes. Pour une fois, ils ne se disputaient pas pour les beaux yeux d'Aphrodite.

Zeus, lui, contemplait tout ce petit monde, comblé. Il avait dansé cinq fois avec sa fille Athéna, et même un peu avec Déméter et Hestia : il était très heureux que tous se soient mobilisés pour lui remonter le moral.

C'est dans ce climat qu'Héra arriva, les yeux rougis et les cheveux un peu en bataille.

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent progressivement, ainsi que la musique. Tous retenaient leur souffle, arrêtant leurs activités diverses et variées. Comment allait réagir la reine des dieux en voyant qu'une fête avait lieu sans elle ?

Zeus, prudemment, se cacha derrière son siège, de peur de voir une tempête arriver.

Mais elle n'arriva pas. Lentement, Héra se déplaça vers le bar, se servit un grand bol de nectar et le but cul-sec.

« Allez, Apollon, Pan, on monte le son ! L'Olympe, vous êtes là ?! » cria Héra, euphorique.

Après un court silence surpris, tous les dieux lui répondirent d'un même cri de joie avant de se réunir autour d'elle, sauf bien sûr les deux musiciens qui reprirent de plus belle. Zeus sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de sa femme.

« Je suis désolée, ma douce, mais j'ai confondu les roses rouges et jaunes et je… » tenta-t-il.

« Pardon ? » dit Héra. « Excusez-moi, mon ami, mais je ne vous entends pas à travers la musique. On danse ? » proposa-t-elle.

Zeus, pas dupe, prit alors la main de sa femme pour la mener vers la piste.

Ce soir, il se sentait amoureux d'elle.


End file.
